Untitled You decide when I get farther in
by L.LawlietxLight.Yagami
Summary: -Light and L have been chained together for a few weeks. Misa doesn't like the living conditions of the two, but what she doesn't know is that secretly L and Light are dating. Mello, Matt, and Near come and everything turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Light-kun, what are Misa-Misa and Light-kun going to do today?" Misa asked in her overly aggravating tone.

"Well, Light-kun," he tried his best to impersonate Misa's voice as he said his name in mockery, "was going to work on the Kira case with L here."

"Oh…" Misa's look of disappointment pleased L, and Light for that matter.

"Yes, Light-kun. We need as much help as we can to solve this Kira case," L said loudly, "Since you are a prime suspect," he added under his breath.

Light glanced in his direction. L just sat in his seeming uncomfortable position, staring into blank space, his thumb resting on his lower lip.

"Well, I guess, Misa, this means that L and I are going to go now…" Light trailed off as he saw Misa's expression turn cold.

"Misa-Misa is not happy with the way her boyfriend is never spending time with her!"

Light glanced down at his feet. L shuffled his weight, and glanced toward the piece of strawberry shortcake on the table.

"Is Misa-chan going to eat the delicacy that is so much as resting upon the table within my eyesight?"

"Shut up, Ryuzaki. Light-kun and me are arguing."

L sighed. Light shuffled his feet, and the chain that held L and Light together jingled.

"Well, Misa, I have to go now. I will be all yours whenever Ryuzaki releases this chain," he shook it to emphasize his point.

Misa's eyes lit up, "Really, Light-kun?"

Light bent down and pressed his lips to Misa's softly. His eyes screwed shut, in what seemed like repulsiveness. L snickered, but frowned after he saw the enjoyment in Misa's face. L coughed quietly, and Light opened his eyes, glancing at L and pulled away. Misa swooned over Light, slightly moaning at the aftertaste.

_I know he tastes like sugar and cookies. I know he does! _

L grunted slightly. Light's lips twitched in amusement. Misa's eyes were glazed with the kiss from Light.

"Well, Light-kun, we need to go. Soon."

L stood, his back still hunched over. Light stifled a laugh, and they walked toward the door.

"Bye, Light-kun," Misa said dreamily.

"Bye, Misa."

L shoved Light through the door and shut it as softly as he could.

"Why did you do that?" L whisper-yelled.

"Do what?" Light retorted innocently.

"You know what you did. Your lips are mine, Light-chan. Mine!"

"Oh, Ryuu-chan, you know I love you. And, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Light said sweetly as he stroked L's face.

"Don't touch me. I need my cake."

Light pulled his hand away, and L went back to being silent.

As they entered the kitchen, they heard a small rustle, a beeping noise, and the sound of a car door shutting.

"Who's coming at," Light glanced at his watch, "one in the morning?"

L shrugged and went to the refrigerator to find his cake. Watari walked in holding a few suitcases.

"L?"

L turned away from the refrigerator, his hand holding a strawberry, a small dab of whipped topping on the side of his lip.

"Yes, Watari?"

"Mello, Matt, and Near are here."

Light looked back and forth between L and Watari.

"Who?" Light asked into the air, hoping someone would answer.

"Us silly!"

A blonde, leather-clad, chocolate bar holding girl walked in, followed by a guy with red-auburn hair, in a black and white striped shirt, a brown-orange vest with fur lining, aviator goggles on his head, his face shoved into a portable gaming system. A white haired kid, with white pajamas, and white tennis shoes, holding what looked like a toy robot followed slightly hiding behind the other two.

"L! You look well!"

_For a girl she has a deep voice! _Light thought to himself.

"Mello, you're looking fine in your… leather and female looking clothing." L replied, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"_That's not a girl?" _Light screamed, and questioned, at the same time.

"You thought I was a girl? Have you looked in the mirror lately Japan-boy?" Mello retorted, biting into his chocolate bar.

Light grunted and rolled his eyes, and the aviator-goggle boy grinned.

"L, you're letting the bickering start already? We haven't even been here for-"

The white haired boy interrupted the aviator-goggle boy by making robot noises with his toy on the ground.

"Near! Matt's trying to talk to L! Shut the _fuck_ up!" Mello shouted.

"Mello, Near, Light, we will not start bickering with each other at one in the morning!" L bellowed and everyone went silent. Everyone heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. Misa was dressed in her skimpy version of clothing she called her 'night-wear.'

"Oh! We have _visitors_? I'm sorry I don't have much clothing on! I was just getting ready for bed," she batted her eyelashes in the direction of Matt, and Mello snickered.

"Sorry, honey, but he's mine," Mello grabbed Matt's handheld game and shut it.

"Hey! I was ab-" Matt was cut off by Mello's lips crushing against his.

Misa's eyes widened in repulsion.

"Ew! Gay guys…" Misa sighed and turned to go back up the stairs. Mello pulled away from Matt.

"-out to win against Yoshi!" Matt finished his sentence from a moment ago.

"Oh, shut it Matty-boy. You know you liked it."

A small blush crept on Matt's face.

"So, now there's two gay couples in this building?" Light questioned softly.

Near, Matt, and Mello's mouths dropped open.

"You're dating Misa, Light? Well, that's a shock!" Mello sneered.

Matt smacked Mello upside the head.

"No, retard. L," Matt pointed to L, "is dating Light!"

Near's eyes narrowed to slits.

_Why does the atrocity that stands before me have my dream chained to him?... _Near grimaced as he noted the chain the bonded L and Light.

"L, why is there a chain connecting you to him?" Near asked repulsively.

"Well, little Near, it's their-"

"Near, Matt, Mello, we have matters to discuss, so before we do I'll tell you about my little bondage between Light-kun and I."

Matt graoned, near went back to playing with his robot, and Mello sighed and sat in a chair.

"Well, it all started when there were killings happening rapidly…"

* * *

Okay, this is my first story I've ever written, so please, tell me where I could improve and/or what I need to work on.

Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

"…and then I took in Light, here, as a prime suspect. I put camer-"

Mello sighed dramatically, "Okay, listen, just tell us how the chain got on you two. 'kay?"

L sighed and rubbed his temple with his thumb.

"So, I chained Light here to me to keep watch over him and make sure that he wasn't Kira…"

"That's it? Really? That could possibly be on-" Matt's hand shot over Mello's mouth before Mello could go any farther with his rant. Near looked up, his eyes glittering with humor, but his face still as emotionless as ever. Matt pulled back his hand as he let out a yelp of pain. Mello licked his lips.

"Hmm, been in my chocolate, Matty? Your gloves taste a lot like chocolate…"

Mello grabbed Matt's glove again and started to lick his fingertips, and down his fingers. Matt bit his lip to refrain from letting out a moan of pleasure.

"Mello. Matt. I still have matters we need to discuss, so please let your sexual activities wait until later."

Mello glared at L, and Matt seemed to give him a look of relief. Mello pushed Matt's hand away, and grabbed his chocolate bar that was laying on the table.

"You're no fun, L…"

"Oh, I'm plenty fun. Just a-" L was interrupted by Light lightly slapping L's arm. Light put a finger to his lips, telling L to keep quiet about what goes on in their sex life. L rolled his eyes and went back to murmuring something about how if Mello or Matt were to be his successors they needed to act more mature.

"So, L, how long has this been going on?" Mello pointed to Light then back at L.

"Since we were chained together," L replied calmly as if he got asked that question everyday.

"Well, like how do you change shirts, and go piss, and all that shit?" Mello grinned as he thought about the many ways that L and Light could manage trying to go to the bathroom.

"We have our ways, Mello, now quit asking questions," Light mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ah, it seems that Light-kun is getting tired. Shall we go to bed then?" L asked Light as he stuck a sugar cube in his mouth.

"Mhmm…" was Light's reply as he stood up.

"We'll continue this conversation in the morning after Light, and everyone, else has woken up," he directed it toward everyone, but no one was really listening. Near was still occupied by his robot, and he had some legos, too. Matt was engulfed in his game again, and Mello was busy trying to distract Matt so that they could make out or something. L sighed and shuffled behind Light to the bedroom. Light was just about to open the door when he turned to L and said, "Why do you have to go around telling people about us? I mean if my dad-"

"Light-chan, if Soichiro finds out, well, he will just have to accept us," L interrupted.

Light sighed and opened the door to their bedroom. L shuffled behind him, shutting the door as Light began to throw himself onto the bed. L positioned himself on the bed in his normal sitting position, and Light laid down to where he was looking at him.

"Ryuu-chan…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really love me or are you just trying to get the Kira case solved?"

_This again? I already told him I loved him…_

"Light-chan, we've been through this before."

"I know…" Light said as he curled up next to L's leg.

L just barely let the corners of his mouth slip into a smile as Light drifted off into sleep. After he heard Mello and Matt stumble down the hall to their bedroom, and Near go into his room, L finally let himself drift into a sleep laying next to Light…

"_**RISE AND SHINE, LOVE-BIRDS!**_" Mello exclaimed as he banged on a pan with a wooden spoon. Light grumbled something and attempted to throw a pillow at Mello, but it didn't even make it halfway to where Mello was standing. Matt was standing in the doorway, smiling as he pulled out a cigarette.

"No, Matt. We don't smoke in this building." L said groggily as he sat up in bed.

The chain had managed to wrap around both of L's arms, and Light's arm was practically attached to L's chest. Light sat up and tried to rub his eyes, but felt his hand restrained because of the chain.

"Why do I have to go down like three floors to smoke? Can I not just like, you know, stick my head out the window or something?" Matt questioned as he opened back of his pack of cigarettes to put the one he had back. L just shook his head.

"So, Light, you actually manage to get L to get sleep? I guess you really are something special," Mello sneered as Near walked down the hall to see what all the loud banging was from before.

"Oh, good morning, Near!" Matt exclaimed as Near walked by with his robot in hand.

Near mumbled his regards to Matt, and shuffled down the stairs to see if there was any type of breakfast cereal he could consume.

_I still don't understand why that… that… _**imbecile**_ gets to have L, when clearly there are better choices in the love world… but he chooses that _**thing**_ and I'm stuck here without anyone to keep me close…_ Near grumbled to himself as he walked into the kitchen. Misa was already in there, bent over looking in the pantry below, still dressed in her skimpy clothing. Near's face became a slight shade of red as he noticed her butt practically on display. He coughed a little, and turned away. Misa stood up quickly, fixing her 'clothing' as she did so.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here…" she trailed off as she took a few steps closer to him. Near glanced around nervously, clutching his robot tighter in his hand.

"Y-Yeah, I was j-just seeing if there was any…cereal…" Near trailed off as Misa ran her hand across his shoulder. Near tensed as she walked around in front of him and bent down to where she was face to face with him.

"Uhh, what a-" Near was interrupted by Misa pressing her lips to his.

Mello rounded the kitchen corner in search of chocolate when he saw Misa and Near kissing.

"Hey! Light! Your girlfriends making out with Near!" Mello screamed while bounding back up the stairs.

Misa pulled away, her eyes wide with fear.

"I, uh, I don't know what just happened…" Misa turned and quickly ran up the stairs.

Near just stood there in a state of shock, even he couldn't comprehend what just happened.

Then, he passed out.


End file.
